1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transducers for inducing vibrational signals in an elastic medium, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved construction for a baseplate and housing assembly for a transducer especially suitable for generating relatively high frequency seismic waves in the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional seismic transducer of the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,885 to Fair et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The Fair et al. device includes a baseplate, a reaction mass, and a double-rod-end piston disposed in a cylindrical bore of the reaction mass. The lower rod end is attached to the baseplate and the upper rod end is attached to an upper frame member that is also connected to the baseplate. Seismic transducers such as that shown in the apparatus of Fair et al. are generally designed for operation within the range of about 2-80 cycles per second. The present invention provides a housing and baseplate structure suitable for operation in a relatively higher frequency range, up to and exceeding approximately 250 cycles per second.